The theft of automobiles is one of the most frequently occurring criminal acts which the authorities are helpless to prevent.
Although the majority of cases of stolen vehicles are for the enjoyment of youths, there is an ever increasing frequency of thefts of vehicles which occur in connection with much more serious offences such as terrorist acts and robberies.
With no regard to the motives, the fact remains that the number of stolen vehicles is increasing daily and on a world wide scale and the anti-theft systems which are being added to said vehicles, either directly at the time of manufacture or subsequently, are ineffective for preventing the thefts.
One of the most commonly used systems is undoubtedly that in which the steering wheel of the vehicle is locked, once parked. However, practice has shown that the lock can be broken by exerting a violent force thereon, leaving the vehicle ready for use by merely re-establishing the connection.
The presently known systems of chains, bars, etc., which lock the steering wheel, the gear lever and the brake and/or clutch pedals can readily be broken by cutting the chain and, in addition, the locks used can be readily opened by using skeleton keys or any of the many other systems which are known and effectively employed by car thieves.
Electronic systems have also been incorporated into the multitude of apparatuses which are designed to passively protect automobiles and thus, there have appeared in the market, an infinite number of ingenious systems which, when activated by the opening of the door or any other system, set off acoustic and luminous signals which serve to draw the attention of passers-by, and to make the electric system of the vehicle inoperative.
All these systems, however, can be damaged, and the effectiveness thereof depends, to a large extent, on the ability of the installer to keep the method of deactivating secret, since operation and shutting off thereof can be readily learned by thieves who will simply acquire one of these systems in the market and thereby study the characteristics thereof.
In any case, the vehicle is not immobilized and can always be moved to another site where it can be peacefully worked on by the thieves.